Evaluate the following expression when $d = 5$ and $c = 7$. $4$ $d$ $^2 + 4$ $c$ $ - 3$
Substitute $5$ for ${d}$ and $7$ for ${c}$ $ = 4{(5)}^2 + 4{(7)} - 3 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 4(25) + 4{(7)} - 3 $ $ = 100 + 28 - 3 $ $ = 125$